Bakugan: Bakugan legends
Bakugan: Bakugan legends (爆丸：爆丸の伝説; Bakugan: Bakugan no densetsu ) is the 5th season Of Bakugan. Charaters Hero's: Also known as the bakugan battle brawlers Catie Ringo - Barbara Dan Kuso - Drago Shun Kazami - Storm Skyress, Master Ingram, Hawkor, Taylean and Jaakor Marucho Marukura - Preyas, Minx Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister and Radizen Runo Misaki - Blade Tigrerra Julie Makimoto - Hammer Gorem Spectra Phatom - Infinity Helios Fabia Sheen - Brontes (he was Volt's) Captain Elright - Ruby Aranaut Ren Krawler - Linehalt Zoey Aizawa - Neo Angel Selena Aizawa - Light Ninetales Ace Grit - Knight Percival Mira Clay - Magma Wilda Baron Leltoy - Saint Nemus Jake Vallory - Coredem Sally Ringo - Code Eva Jack Ringo - Nonet Bakugan Mariah Hunter - Haos Cleopatra Janet Surrow - Pyrus Lumagrowl Rouge - Unknown Bakugan Roxie Steal - Portia Helen Rika - PlesioKyogre Amy Rose - Pyrus Hawktor Jennifer Rose - Pearl Reshiram Katie Fong - Marine Bonnie Lanes - Damdos Ben Leonardo - Farakspin Kai Willams - Blaze Jin Mort - Pyrus Hydranoid Hydra Light - Haos Hydranoid Vector J. Powder - Subterra Hydranoid Phantom Rider - Phantom Dragonoid Unknown Battler 1 - Haos Lightia Unknown Battler 2 - Pyrus Fireya Episodes & Specials Hit by an axe - Episode 1 Here comes The Bakugan battle Brawlers - Episode 2 Siblings trouble - Episode 3 The Stone - Episode 4 Here We go, Bakugan Tournament! - Episode 5 The Shadows Remains Cast - Episode 6 A Flash From The Past - Episode 7 Catie's Vision - Episode 8 The Truth Revealed - Episode 9 Brawlers V.S. Spectral Forces - Episode 10 Journey Across The Universe - Episode 11 Brawlers V.S. Spectral Forces - Round Two - 12 The King Himself - Episode 13 The King Himself Pt 2 - Episode 14 The King Himself Pt 3 - Episode 15 There Will Be War - Episode 16 Japanese Theme Song Visual Catie and Barbara are looking over Bakugan, When Tia, Seer, (Both in their true forms) Snivals, and Rex were attacking the city with some of Spectral Bakugan. The next scene shows Catie, along with Sally and Jack and The Battle Brawler's were fighting them off. Barbara was using her ability , Axe Swing ''on one of the Spectral bakugan while Code Eva was flying in the air, using her ability ''Shock bolt. Drago is using ''Dragon Spur on other's. ''The Nonet's bakugan were using their own abilites against The rest of the Spectral Bakugan. The next scene shows Barbara sitting down on The Bakugan City grass, with the bakugan brawler's bakugan beside her. Then the next scene shows Barbara and the other bakugan fighting The Spectral Bakugan once again, but it also shows the eyes of Genesis Dragonoid's eyes. The last scene shows a Barbara turning around dramatically with a fierce look. English Theme Song Visual Catie and Barbara are looking over Bakugan, When Tia, Seer, (Both in their true forms) Snivals, and Rex were attacking the city with some of Spectral Bakugan. The next scene shows Catie, along with Sally and Jack and The Battle Brawler's were fighting them off. It has Barbara using ''Axe throw ''at some of the Spectral Bakugan while Code Eve uses ''Magnetic Field ''to protect herself, Sally, Jack, and The Nonet's bakugan from an attack from one of the Spectral bakugan. The last scene shows the eyes of Genesis Dragonoid's eyes. The last scene shows a Barbara turning around dramatically with a fierce look. Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Series Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends